charactersforamberfandomcom-20200214-history
Krishna
Sir or Dame Krishna De'Mandrake originally appeared with amnesia in the Mandrake Hospital. Since then, it has been discovered she was to become a Black Knight before coming to Amber under mysterious circumstances. Also, she was revealed to be not only of Mandrake Bloodline, but also of Royal Bloodline. Duchess Celeste prior to stepping down knighted Krishna and she loyally serves House Mandrake when called upon, though travels often through the shadows. She is reported to have developed skills of a painter, and often bodyguards the Dragon General Celeste's twins, and visits Queen Amy of some frequency. Background Details Concept Krishna was enslaved at a young age, and it was only with the death of her Black Knight master and killing a Black Knight trainee when being ‘reclaimed’ that she won her freedom. It was one with conditions however as she became what she learned to hate and fear, a Black Knight of Lyonesse. She never swore her loyalty however and the night before her initiation, her own mentor betrayed her and she lost her memories. As she struggles to discover who she was, and more important who she wishes to become, she will learn of her Mandrake heritage, the meaning of loyalty, and that life can hold more than pain, suffering, and death. It is a path toward redemption, how hard she works toward that lofty ideal will be influenced by the experiences she has, as she becomes a Dark Knight: Using "bad" methods to do "good". Family Lyonesse was home for a long time to Krishna, the only one she ever knew. And the Black Knights for better or worse her family. They were monsters, but then again so was she. The evils she performed, the tortures, the cruelties, were all met with approval. Evil gained praise, good met with abuse. Little does Krishna truly realize the depth of her family history with her mother murdered by Black Knights and her father Micah a respectable Mandrake blacksmith, and her own grandfather, the twisted Price Corwin. The bloodline of the royals of Amber themselves, once slave. * Grandfather: Prince Corwin of Amber * Father: Micah De'Mandrake * Mother: Kiahna Event Age 1-7, little memories beyond burning and fire. Mother murdered by a Black Knight who saved and enslaved her from 8-15 years old. He died and a new one went to claim her, she fought and when his pupil got involved, she grabbed his knife and stabbed him. He bled out before he could be treated, and she took his place as that Knight’s pupil. She never swore and oath of loyalty to her mentor and for 7 years she trained and suffered more brutality, abuse, and sexual demands. At 18 she stopped all natural physical changes, her Mandrake blood kicking in and people grew suspicious. At 22, the night before her initiation, her mentor took her on a raid and stabbed her in the back to get rid of what he saw as a threat. She awakened in the Mandrake Hospital without memories beyond her name ‘Krishna’. She will need to fight for those memories, against a past of abuse and suffering, and grasp something rather than herself.. Plans I would like Krishna to actually develop into a “good” knight that uses “bad” methods for the greater good. I see her as always being twisted considering her years of abuse and suffering, but able to at least pretend at a semi-normal life with time and practice. I’m interested in her establishing awkward and strange friendships and allies, and antagonistic relationships with the happy, smiley people that drive her nuts. I wouldn't even mind seeing her ‘fall in love’ and having it ‘crushed with cold reality’. I want to see Krishna suffer and fight her way above it all. From minion to someone that has earned respect. I would like her to go from Black Knight to Dark Knight, where one can see that darkness whispers to her, but she is potentially really on the side of angels. This would also make things interesting to see the agents of so-called “evil” playing tug of war with her with the agents of so-called “good”. Play Character development for myself and others is a big deal to me. I am interested in the role play itself. Politics sound interesting to me though I’m not into the huge mass scenes. I’m cool with starting out as a minion and growing up into it to see where I’m comfortable at settling. Krishna is not a heavy political concept, but she could get pulled into things against her will due to bloodline and situations. Furthermore, I do enjoy mild combat RP. I was drawn to this game by Lucian as he spoke highly of the player driven story lines, something I’d love to participate in and contribute to. I wish to get to know the players here, and see what story arcs we can build together as a team. I have no specific prior expectations; I am here with an open mind to enjoy new experiences. Gallery Sensual_darkness_by_el_vina.jpg People_by_el_vina.jpg Autumn_by_el_vina.jpg Clothing & More Dragon earring.jpg Rose earring.jpg Royal_Red.jpg Military Jacket.jpg Logs *2014-06-30 - Dawn Raid - The Mandrake rebels bite off more than they can chew and the De'Mandrakes make an example of their defectors. *2014-07-01 - I HATE You Brand! - Krishna falls sick with the Mandrake plague, and rather than feel sorry for herself, she plots murder. *2014-07-04 - Rainbow Projectiles! - Krishna still suffers from The Mandrake Strain, and she is finding out that yes, life does get worse. *2014-07-14 - Sadism is NOT a Compliment - Krishna lights Micah on fire because she's bored...he OFFERED! But then he murders her... *2014-07-17 - My Dear - Getting into a street fight, the stray urchin Mandrake gets picked up by a Big Bad Wolf. *2014-07-23 - The Shadow! - Celeste hunts Krishna down for that chat the girl wanted, and others soon join the discussion of lore speak and past hunting. *2014-07-27 - Krishna's First Day at Court - Krishna shows up to court, and gets to see Amy's Father ready to ship her off! *2014-07-28 - String Stealing Dragon - Krishna is speaking to Celeste about stuff, and then there is a singing frog...and Lucian. *2014-08-03 - Concussions & Memories - Krishna jousts with Harold, and he may have knocked a little sense into her? *2014-08-03 - Kidnapped by a Corwin! - Krishna's memories have returned, and she goes to find the only person other than the Duchess that she considers 'friend'. *2014-08-14 - Need a Drink - Krishna meets Sullivan and finds out more about her own past than she ever...dreamed? *2014-08-17 - A Tale of Wenches and Cannons - The Mandrakes assist Prince Gerard in taking down some pirates on the high sea. *2014-08-17 - Love and Patterns - Krishna visits Amy for Trumps and Intrigue. *2014-09-03 - Stabby Pencils - Krishna meets Caine, and that goes...interestingly. *2014-09-13 - Celeste has a Kitten - Celeste has a bit of a...kitten, and Krishna acts her age for once. Personal Tokens Defiance This longsword is three and a half feet in length, the blade is beautifully done, sharp and deadly. The hilt might just draw the eye, with its darkened silver with wires of gold spiraling up its length. Worked into the hilt is the body of a black dragon, twisting about the hilt along with the wires of gold, beneath them as though caged by the gold. The dragon is pointing down, with the tail wrapped around the thorny stem of a black rose, who's petals form the pommel cap, nestled between two sharply clawed hind feet. Each of the thorns seem to settle amongst the dragon's scales as though it was meant to be there, just so. At the base of the hilt, a pair of wings spreads out to form the cross guards, the ribs nice and spiky, a claw upon the end of each, membranes clear as crystal spread between them. The dragon's shoulders are just below the cross guards, the forelegs clawed and supporting the blade on either edge. The dragon's neck and head extend several inches beyond and onto the blade itself, mouth agape and roaring its defiance to the world. The other side of the blade shows the bottom of the forelegs, precisely where they should be, were the dragon sitting upon the blade itself. In the same area as the head and neck on the other side, a single word defines the name of this blade. Defiance. The scabbard is black as midnight, on either side a dragon etched out in gold and roaring defiance to the world, wings outspread behind it, ribs spiky, membranes clear as crystal and shimmering with silver at the edges. Its tail is wrapped about a rose etched out in silver that rises up behind the dragon, between the two wings. Beneath the dragon, and on both sides as well, the word 'Defiance' is etched in both silver and gold.